Currently, printed components such as, e.g., hook components for hook and loop fasteners, used on diapers and other personal hygiene articles are generally made by ink jet printing a design (or mark) onto the surface of the component. In the case of hook components made from clear materials, the design may be printed onto the back of the hook component and viewed through the surface opposite that which has been printed. In other cases, the design may be printed onto the surface containing the hook elements. In the former case, the hook component is limited to see-through materials. In the latter case, the design often lacks clarity due to the three dimensional nature of the hook elements. In both cases, the ink is applied to the surface of the hook component and can be rubbed off during use, thus affecting the durability and the quality of print.